Playing Russian Roulette
by empire14
Summary: Someone kidnapped Ray and Lee but he doesn't want money. When Kai shows up and starts playing some sort of Russian Roulette, questions start forming...fast. Will Kai live and will they be able to escape. Yaoi Kai Ray, don't like, don't read. Ch 2 changed!
1. What The Fuck

Hello people!! Yeah, I'm kinda stuck with 'Why me' and have total writersblock with 'Never judge a book by its cover'. But still this is something that popped into my head while listening to Russian Roulette by Rihanna. And I know this is short but there are going to be like one or two more chapters (I've already finished chapter two and I'll put that up later today). So please read and review because deep down, I know you want to!! And my first three reviewers will get special thank you's!!!

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own Beyblade or the song Russian Roulette (I don't exactly know who does, but whoever it is, it's not me)

* * *

_Take a breath_

"Who are you!? What do you want with us!!"

Lee has always had a habit of saying what was on his mind. But with these guys I don't think they're going to like that. Aaaand I was right. One guy stepped up and tied something around Lee's mouth making it impossible for him to speak. Something's telling me, judging by the look he's giving that guy, he doesn't like that.

"Now calm down dearest Lee. I just want to play a game with the three of you"

A game?? What game, hopefully not twister 'cause since were tied up and such that would be very hard. Hahaahahhaahhahah, I made a joke……AAAAARGH! Not working, Why isn't Tyson here. He always knows how to make a joke. Or actually no 'cause that would mean Tyson would be kidnapped to and that's bad. God I'm bad at keeping a cool head in tight situations. Everybody thinks that I'm always calm, but that's just the outside. Usually I just follow Kai in whatever he decides, mm Kai…no, no, NO!! Don't think about him now Kon, you're tied up for godsake. You have to find a way out of here.

……….

Wait a sec…three of us? There's only me and Lee…….right?

The gods decided to give me an answer to at least one of the many questions swirling around in my head and chose this moment for the doors to be thrown open and for someone to be roughly pushed inside. That someone being … KAI??!!

_Take it deep_

"Now that we're all here, let's begin the game."

I was still stuck on the fact Kai had just been pushed inside a room and hadn't attacked the guy who had pushed him…huh???

Oh wait, the fair amount of guns pointing at the three of us might have something to do with it. Great job Kon, you took the situation in perfectly well. Wait…but……huh?? Why the heck is that guy giving Kai a gun and … a bullet??

Kai took it from him as if he did this every day and put the bullet in the gun, spinned the cylinder and than suddenly snapped it in place without even looking at his hands.

…...He's doing **WHAT**!!!!

_Take the gun_

"I've explained the rules to you Kai. First, let's see what Ray's fate will be."

Kai…gun…bullet…rules…fate……..my brain is now sending out a signal like 'complete system reset', this means; _I'm not getting this!!!!_

My fate, my fate, let's see what my fate is…gun…bullet…Kai??!

Wait just a minute, he's not going to … try and _shoot _me!!!!!!!

'_Click'_

I looked up and saw a site that nearly stopped my heart, something that actually tore it apart.

Kai with a gun in his hand...

Kai with a gun in his hand that only had one bullet...

Kai with a gun in his hand that only had one bullet, of which he had no clue where it was...

Kai with a gun in his hand that only had one bullet, of which he had no clue where it was, that had just been fired...pointing at _his own head!!!!_

My breathing was picking up speed every second, I was sure I was going to hyperventilate. My vision was swimming and my heartbeat was racing. Everything around me suddenly didn't matter, only the crimson-eyed boy who had just played with his life. I tried to catch his gaze but he was staring at some point between me and Lee while repeating the action of spinning the cylinder, snapping it back in place and putting it against his head.

'_No_'

Kai was _playing_ Russian Roulette.

_And count to three_

_

* * *

_

Sooooooooooooooooooooooo, review!!!! I know you want to. And remember what I said in the beginning!!!!!


	2. NOOOOO!

Hello my peeps *gulps and laughs sheepishly* hehe, sorry? *ducks to avois gettind hit by a dust bin*. Okay, I'm sorry, very very sorry!!!! I forgot I had to go to my dad and that he was going to take us on a trip (and to my defence, I didn't know about the trip, that was the brilliant idea of my dear brother and mother, whom I haven't looked in the eye for already the three hours I've been back. Let me explain, I love snow but...I HATE THE COLD!!!!!), so yeah, I couldn't get onto a computer any sooner, sorry!!!!

But here it is, I hope you like it, aaaaaand......

The special thank you's go to:

, FlamingIce94 and vampangelkai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And for those who want to know what a special thank you is.....I'll tell at the end of the story!!!

So for now, R&R please!!!!!

* * *

KAI!!!!! No, stop it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I wanted to yell, scream, beg him to stop it. Why was he doing this in the first place.

"And now to decide Lee's fate."

What. Now that guy was talking about Lee's fate. WHAT THE HECK DOES OUR FATE HAVE TO DO WITH KAI PLAYING SOME SORT OF….. RUSSIAN ROULETTE!!!!!!!!!!!!

I was freaking out. The gun was against Kai's head again. I just knew I was hyperventilating and at this rate my heart was either going to give out or burst out of my chest. My vision was now swimming and blurring. That meant I was going to faint and I was crying, great. And of course…Kai still had a gun against his head and was about to pull the trigger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"KAI! NOOOOOO"

Whao, I even surprised myself with that. Apparently my voice wasn't as dead as I thought.

This little outburst of mine did catch everyone's attention. Even Kai's.

He was looking at me with those big crimson eyes of his. The moment his eyes met mine nothing else mattered. He was there and I was there and I just wanted to shout at him how much I loved him. How much he meant to me. What I wouldn't give for him to put down the gun and stop risking his life. The tears were now streaming out of my eyes and I furiously tried to blink them away as they were keeping me from seeing Kai's features properly.

Seconds ticked by and nothing changed. Our eyes stayed locked and my silent plea for him to stop wasn't answered but he also didn't pull the trigger. I vaguely remembered that some other people were in the room as well but that didn't matter, not to me anyway, I only-

Wait, what is that. I think my eyesight is starting to fail me. Is that…a _tear_?? I blinked a few times and my vision became a little clearer, only to confirm my thoughts. A tear. Kai was still staring at me unmoving but slowly a tear was making it's way down his right cheek. I followed it until it dripped of his chin and than immediately looked back up into his eyes, only to see he had closed them.

Suddenly the noise came back. That guy was saying something about time and Lee was whimpering next to me. I could hear the traffic outside and… a count down. A soft slightly raw voice was counting.

"10…"

I knew that voice.

"9…"

I knew it all to well.

"8…"

'_Kai'_

"7…"

Why is he counting.

"6…"

Wait. a. minute.

"5…"

He's going to.

"4…"

Oh god no.

"3…"

He's really going to.

"2…"

.GOD!!!

.

.

.

"1…"

His eyes shot open and his finger moved at the exact same time I cracked……I don't think I've ever screamed that loud before, then again, I don't think I've ever felt so much fear and so much love at the same time for a person who was playing with his life.  
After what felt like hours I stopped and felt my legs give out. I fell onto my knees and stayed there, on the ground hands tied behind my back, crying. Trying to get rid of the amount of emotions swelling up in my chest, it was so much in such a short time that I felt like exploding. My breaths were shakier than ever and my heart felt like it was ripped apart and than mended back together entirely wrong. My heart was still beating like crazy and my brain was trying to process so much and coming up with so many questions I was pretty sure my system was going to short circuit any time.

It was than that I heard shuffling and the closing of doors. And that I realized, despite all the stuff going on in my head, that I didn't know if Kai was alright or not.

I immediately looked up and met with a site that will haunt me forever, a site I never thought and hoped I'd see, Kai...on the floor....blood leaking out of a wound on his head. And as I took it in my mind suddenly went blank, even my heart was empty, no emotions whatsoever were making themselves known, leaving room for the one question of which I was desperate to know the answer to;

'_Why??'_

* * *

There is was!!! Hope you liked it.

Oh, and a special thank you consits of me checking out the stories of my reviewers. So if you want and reviewed (I only don't leave a review when I didn't like the story, so don't panick, I don't flame...much muwhahaah, just kidding stop looking so scared) just leave a nice review and earn yourself a special thank you!!!!!(that rhimes, YES!)

over and out;

Empie

(no the story isn't finished yet, the cliffhanger is kind of a dead give away to that! And don't worry, my stories have happy endings, most of them anyway, MWUAHAHAHAHAH, sheesh, again with the scared look.;))


	3. Dead or alive?

I know, long time, but here is the answer to your question; Is Kai dead or alive??? (the title was kinda a dead give away). But I hope you like it, and just to avoid confusion, this chapter is from Kai's POV, got it, good. Now enjoy!!!

And before I forget, the special thak you's go to:

XxBrokenxBeyondxRepairxX, FlamingIce94 (Again!!!???, wow, thanks so much, I'm glad you like it!!) and Chaseha-Wing!!!!

But of course I can't overlook khooxp and someone who's name I can't seem to be able to save in my document but that person knows I'm talking about them so thanks to you too!!!

* * *

"10…"

Calm down, deep breaths.

"9…"

In…

"8…"

Out…

"7…"

In…

"6…"

Out…

"5…"

'tdothisIcan'tdothisICANNOTDOTHIS!!!!!!

"4…"

Shut it Hiwatari, you have to.

"3…"

For Lee…

"2…"

For Ray!!!

.

.

.

"1…"

I opened my eyes with a certain amount of determination flowing trough me of which I hadn't known I had it in me, …and pulled the trigger.

'_Click_'

Nothing…………nothing's happening…….I'm still here, I'mnotdeadI'mnotdeadI'mnotdead!!!!!!!!

I was still staring at nothing (is that even possible) and it was then that I noticed for the first time someone was screaming, I really hoped it wasn't me…please!!

No it wasn't, that isn't my voice…that's _Ray_!!!!!! I slowly looked over to him and he looked well, quite frightening actually, or at least that's what he looked like to me. Why was he even screaming, he hadn't wanted me to pull the trigger, that I knew, his whole 'Kai no' from before had made that quite clear…wait he stopped, why, what…_Ray???_

Instead of screaming he's now sitting on the ground crying softly………._**crying**_!!!!!!!!!! Why would he be crying, what the hell am I missing here, I'm the one who nearly died…twice!! Right?? Aaargh, I'm so lost, I'm already feeling ready to faint, I don't want to be worrying about him as well!

I then felt the gun roughly being pulled out of my hand and my head snapped to my right, looking directly into _his_ eyes. The guy was smirking with an insane twinkle in his eyes, quite unnerving really.

"Good job Kai, you saved them…for now."

Wait, I did..didn't I……YESSSS!!! I did it, phew. . . . . . WHOOOAAAA!!! Now wait just a minute, what did he mean, 'for now'. I don't die, they don't die, that was the deal!!! But before I get to ask him the door closes and something extremely hard connects with the side of my head very painfully, My already trembling legs gave out and I fell onto my stomach, seeing Lee gawking at me like an idiot and Ray still softly crying.

My vision was getting darker and my body was starting to go numb, but I didn't want to give in. I wanted to get up and go over to Ray. I wanted to hold him in my arms and comfort him, even though I had no idea on how to comfort somebody. I wanted to get him out of here and never let him go, to protect him, him and the rest of my friends of whom I hoped were somewhere safe.

But most of all I wanted to go over there, untie him, kiss those soft and slightly pink lips of his and tell him I…I l-loved himmmmm, another blow connected with the same side of my head again and Ray and Lee disappeared in a swirl of colours.

* * *

Yeah, that was the end, not really a cliffie but I thought I'd cut you guys some slack after last time, but I do still plan on continuing, so this is not the end!!!! And don't forget to review, again, the first three will get a special thank you!!!!

-xxxxxx- empie


End file.
